nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Need for Speed: Underground/Cars
Specs for Cars Will the Need for Speed Undeground (only) cars need specifications (using the Infocar2 template)? If so, I probably could get started on a few of the cars if needed. Angeloky 18:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Make sure you've correctly matched the vehicle to the correct model before editing it. Prima guides or comparing certain aspects of each car can yield sufficient details to choose the correct performance specifications. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I got a Prima Guide for Underground if you need it. CMAN122 (talk) 21:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I've been using the real car data from Edmunds, MSN Auto and Car Reviews (like Car & Driver or Zero to 60 Times) for the infobox. I have placed the year model in the summary of where I got it from, but if I'm heading in the wrong direction, I suppose the Prima Guide might help? Angeloky 21:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::The Prima Guides for Need for Speed usually have accurate specification numbers. I can't say that for Underground 1, because there are no specifications except for drivetrain type and a stock car performance ranking based on power. Maybe you could use these information instead for the list. CMAN122 (talk) 22:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps, but for now, I have included the specifications based on the real life counterparts. The question is that "Are these car articles going to be based on the real car with the in game representation in the description, or will it be entirely based on the game's depiction?" Since all I've been adding were the real life specs for the cars as the infocar2 box asks for, I can only guess that the Prima guide can be included in the game description for the cars? Angeloky 22:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Game information has a higher priority than real-life information obviously. So yeah, of course you can use the Prime Guide for editing. Real-life information is merely used for trivia and explaining things like why a car has a deep sound, a sluggish handling or something like that. With the measurements in the infobox, it is possible for readers, who are unfamiliar with cars, to know how a car stacks up with another one. We also created categories based on these information to make the navigation simpler and faster. CMAN122 (talk) 22:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright, since all I can do at the moment is build off of the information placed in the description for the infoboxes and verify that they are the correct models. But yes, I have tried to look over the categories to place them correctly for viewers as well. Angeloky 23:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Quick Race Mode I've seen many reverting LMR's edit about the cars' availability in the Quick Race Mode. I'm just curious about what you others think about it. Should we have that line or not? In my opinion I can understand why LMR did it because if you have the game itself then you should already know what cars are actually available from start, but I just want to have your say about it. NFSKutski 11:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... I believe it isn't really necessary to list the cars' availability in quick race mode as all that's needed to find out is to just scroll through available cars before starting a quick race and because it doesn't really help out the players unlike the career unlock requirements that are stated in the same article. The guy who first added that seems to be keen on having it on the article though(judging by his reverting of LMR's edit twice). hyungwoo0312 (talk) 13:17, January 26, 2014 (UTC)